A Tausand Years Promise
by vinara 28
Summary: Aku akan menunggu mu, meski harus menunggu seribu tahun lama nya, karena itu janji ku pada mu/ aku sudah menepati janjiku, dan sekarang giliran mu untuk menempati janji mu/ aku kan berusaha untuk melupakan mu, meski membutuhkan waktu seribu tahun lama nya, (bad sumary)


Untuk para reader maaf author blom bisa meneruskan fanfic_ secreat admirer_, karena si ilham memaksa ku terus untuk menulis ff ini, dan ini adalah fanfic pertama ku yang bergenre **HURT/CONFORT** jadi sekali lagi author minta maaf kalau fanfic ini tidak terlalu sedih, dan tidak terlalu kerasa hurt nya,

Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari salah satu drama yang berasal dari salah satu negara asia yang berinisial korea, jika ada yang pernah melihat drama nya pasti dia tau drama apa..! dan untuk para reader yang tidak suka dengan drakor, lebihbaik jangan membaca nya karena ff nya hampir mirip dengan adegan drama tersebut, meski sudah banyak yang aku rubah, tapi inti cerita nya tetap sama,,

* * *

**A tausand Years Promise**

**Disclaimer © mashashi kishimoto**

**Author © vinara 28**

**Pair : Naruto U. & Hinata H.**

**Genre : hurt/comfort, angst, romance,**

**Rate : T**

**Warning: OOC, Abal gaje, EYD berantakan, Typo's bertebaran di mana-mana, alur kecepetan dan gak jelas, dapat menyebab kan cengoh sesaat dan ilfill, bener-bener ancur,**

...sumary...

_Aku akan menunggu mu, meski harus menunggu seribu tahun lama nya, karena itu janji ku pada mu/ aku sudah menepati janjiku, dan sekarang giliran mu untuk menempati janji mu/ aku kan berusaha untuk melupakan mu, meski membutuhkan waktu seribu tahun lama nya, (bad sumary)_

.

.

.

**Happy reading,, ^^**

.

.

"Cepat lah kembali,," gumang seorang gadis sambil memperbaiki kerah baju kekasih nya dan menatap nya sendu

Pria itu mengusap pipi gadisnya "jangan menangis Hinata-chan, aku pergi tidak akan lama..!" tersenyum manis kearah hinata, mencoba untuk bersikap tegar

Hinata meraih tangan naruto dan menggenggam nya "ya, aku tau Naruto-kun, aku tau kau tidak akan pergi lama, karena itu aku akan menunggu mu, menunggu kepulangan mu, meski harus seribu tahun lamanya..!"

"hey,, kau mengatakan itu seolah-olah aku akan pergi lama sekali, aku hanya pergi selama sebulan, jadi jangan pernah mengatakan itu, aku akan kembali, aku pasti kembali..karena ada hinata-chan yang menunggu kepulangan ku..!" naruto tersenyum dan memeluk hinata

Naruto dan Hinata adalah pasangan kekasih yang akan menikah bulan depan, tapi karena urusan tugas kantor, naruto harus pergi keluar kota sebelum acara pernikahan nya itu

Mereka berbeda dari pasangan kekasih lain nya, karena mereka telah saling mencintai sejak kecil.. mereka sama-sama seorang yatim piatu dan di besarkan di panti asuhan bersama-sama,

Saat beranjak remaja,dan belum juga ada yang mengadopsi mereka, naruto dan hinata memutuskan untuk keluar dari panti dan tinggal bersama di sebuah apartemen kecil,

mereka selalu bersama saat mengerjakan apa pun, saat belajar, saat sekolah, saat bekerja, bahkan tidur pun selalu bersama, hinata selalu menganggap naruto segalanya bagi nya begitu juga dengan naruto hinata adalah segalanya baginya,

hinata mengeratkan pelukan nya dan menghirup aroma maskulin naruto dalam-dalam, mencoba untuk mengingat aroma tubuh naruto, karena dia yakin dia pasti akan merindukan nya,,

"aku pasti akan merindukan mu...! sangat merindukan mu,,"

"aku juga pasti akan merindukan mu,!" balas nya dan melepaskan pelukan nya, naruto mengusap air mata hinata "berjanjilah, kau akan menyambut kepulangan ku dengan senyuman..!"

"uhm," hinata mengangguk dan mencoba untuk tersenyum, "aku akan bersabar menunggu naruto-kun, dan akan ku sambut kepulangan naruto-kun dengan senyuman,,!" tutur hinata

Naruto mendekat ke wajah hinata dan mencium bibir nya, ciuman perpisahan mereka, ciuman yang cukup lama, meskipun sekarang mereka berada di tempat ramai, mereka tetap menikmati setiap kecupan ciuman perpisahan mereka,

"berjanjilah untuk menepati janji mu itu"

.

.

.

.

.

DEG...

.

.

.

.

Mata lavender itu terbuka, menampilkan iris mata yang sendu, menatap ke arah sebelah nya, menatap tempat kosong yang seharusnya di isi oleh kekasih nya,

"naruto-kun" gumang hinata dan membelai bantal yang biasanya di pakai oleh naruto, dan memeluk nya erat,

Air mata hinata perlahan keluar dari sudut mata nya dan membasahi bantal yang tengah di peluk nya, "aku akan tetap menunggu mu," gumang hinata

Hinata berdiri dari ranjang nya dan berjalan menuju kalender yang terpajang di dinding kamar nya, dia mencoret tanggal hari ini dengan tinta merah "hari ini tepat 5 tahun, 2 bulan 7 hari, aku menunggu kepulangan mu..!" hinata tersenyum tipis dan beralih menatap foto naruto yang terpajang di sebelah kalender nya,

Membelai pelan foto naruto "naruto-kun, hiks,, kau janji padaku untuk kembali,, hiks, tapi kenapa...! kenapa kau tidak juga kembali, hiks..!" air mata hinata meluncur bebas membasahi pipi nya,

Penampilan hinata saat ini sangat kacau,setelah di tinggal naruto selama 5 tahun, dia tak lagi merawat diri nya seperti dulu, bahkan penampilan hinata saat ini tak lagi bisa di sebut sebagai manusia, dia selalu menangis dan terpuruk saat berada di rumah, dan selalu diam dengan tatapan kosong saat berada di luar rumah,

"naruto kun, hiks,, aku sangat merindukan mu,, hiks,, cepatlah pulang,, hiks..!"

.

.

.

_*flash back*_

.

.

.

"Tidak mungkin,," gumang hinata menggeleng dengan tatapan kosong,

"hiks, maaf hinata, hiks,, tapi semua itu benar..!" tutur sahabat hinata

"katangan padaku sakura,, katakan kalau itu semua bohong,, katakan..!" hinata mengguncang-guncang tubuh sakura meminta sebuah kepastian

"tapi itu semua benar, hiks,, ini tidak bohong,, hiks... pesawat yang di tumpangi naruto kecelakaan, dan semua penumpang pesawat itu meninggal,, hiks,,," jawab sakura dengan menangis tersedu-sedu

Hinata menatap sakura dengan pandangan tidak percaya, "kau bohong," hinata berjalan mundur menjauh dari sakura, "kau bohong sakura, kau pasti bohong..!" setetes airmata perlahan jatuh di pipi mulus hinata

"naruto sudah berjanji padaku, dia berjanji akan segera pulang,, kau pasti bohong, naruto-kun tidak mungkin mengingkari janjinya.." gumang hinata dengan suara yang bergetas menahan tangis nya,,

Sakura menatap hinata dengan sedih, air mata nya tak berhenti mengalir, "maaf hinata, aku juga berharap apa yang ku katakan ini adalah sebuah kebohongan, tapi ,, hiks,, tapi ini benar, jasat naruto sekarang sudah berada di rumah sakit konoha,, hiks.. naruto sudah meninggal hinata,, dia sudah meninggal..!" sakura berteriak menyadarkan hinata,

Kaki hinata bergetar dan secara perlahan dia ambruk dan terduduk di lantai apartemen nya, "tidak, naruto-kun tidak mungkin meninggal, hiks,,, tidak mungkin,,, hiks,, narutoooo... hiks,,," hinata menggeram memanggil nama naruto, air mata yang tadi ia coba tahan, kini telah tumpah

"Naruttoo,,,, aaagghhrrggghh,,," hinata menangis sekeras-keras nya, dia berlari keluar dari apartemen nya sambil menangis histeris menuju rumah sakit konoha,

"Hinata,," panggil sakura dan segera berlari menyusul hinata..

Kaki hinata berhenti di depan pintu besar yang bertuliskan 'kamar mayat' dengan ragu dan perlahan hinata membuka pintu itu, dia menyusuri dan memperhatikan setiap jasat yang ada di sana, "naruto-kun, tidak mungkin meninggal, dia sudah berjanji pada ku untuk kembali," gumang nya

"Hinata," sakura memegang bahu hinata, mencoba untuk membuat nya tegar,, "sebelum kau melihat jasat naruto, sebaik nya kau tenangkan diri mu terlebih dahulu,," gumang sakura

Hinata menunduk dan mencoba untuk tegar, "tunjukan dimana jasat naruto, aku ingin melihat nya..!" gumang hinata

"apa kau yakin, kau sanggup untuk melihat nya..?" tanya sakura dan menatap mata hinata lekat-lekat,

Hinata menatap tajam ke arah sakura dengan mata sembab nya itu, "tunjukan sakura," tatapan mata hinata memang tajam tapi pandangan nya saat ini tengah kosong, cara bicara nya pun kini berubah menjadi dingin,

Sakura tak percaya kalau hinata bisa berubah menjadi seperti ini, sakura menunjuk ke salah satu jasat di ujung ruangan "jasat naruto ada di sana," tutur nya dan langsung menunduk dan menangis, dia tak sanggup melihat jasat sahabat nya

Hinata segera menuju ke tempat jasat itu terbaring, dengan perlahan hinata membuka selimut putih yang menutupi jasat itu, "naruto-kun belum mati" gumang hinata dan menyingkap sepenuh nya selimut putih itu

DEG...

Hinata terdiam menatap seseorang yang tengah berbaring tak bernyawa di hadapan nya saat ini, wajahnya sudah tidak bisa di kenali lagi, tubuh nya pun sudah tak utuh lagi, bahkan kulit tan nya kini berubah menadi hitam akibat terbakar, hanya rambut blonde dan kalung nya yang dapat di kenali hinata,

Tapi hinata masih tidak percaya kalau jasat yang ada di hadapan nya adalah naruto, sampai dia melihat ke arah jari naruto, di jari manis nya melingkar sebuah cincin, cincin pertunangan mereka,,

"hiks,, naruto-kun hiks,, " hinata menutup mulut nya dengan tangan nya sambil menggeleng tak percaya,,

"kau bohong,, hiks,, kau tidak menepati janji mu,, hiks,, kau bilang kau mencintaiku,, hiks,, tapi kenapa..? hari pernikahan kita sudah dekat naruto-kun,, hiks,, kenapa,, aaagghhrr,, kenapa...? naruto-kunnn aagghhrr,,, aahhgrr,, hiks,, hiks,, "

Sakura yang melihat hinata terpuruk dia hanya bisa terdiam sambil menangis dari kejauhan,, "naruto..hiks,,"

"Narutooo,,,, aagghhrr,,, hiks,,, naruto... !"

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata berdiri dengan tatapan kosong dan senyum nanar di wajah nya, "ini pasti mimpi" gumang hinata, "ya, ini mimpi..!"

Semua teman-teman naruto menangis haru saat pemakaman naruto, tapi tidak dengan hinata, dia tidak menangis, tatapan saat ini kosong menatap peti mayat naruto di kuburkan

"kau bukan Naruto," gumang hinata, "naruto-kun tidak mungkin mengingkari janji nya,, naruto kun berjanji untu pulang ke rumah, bukan pulang dengan cara seperti ini, kau bukan naruto-kun, naruto-kun pasti menepati janji nya, dan aku akan tetap menunggu naruto kun pulang kerumah,,!"

.

.

.

_*end flash back*_

.

.

.

Setelah lima tahun kepergian naruto, hinata menutup diri dari lingkungan nya,

"aku akan tetap menunggu mu Naruto-kun, aku akan tetap menunggu mu, meski harus seribu tahun lama nya, karena itu janjiku pada mu..!"

Hinata menatap kosong ke arah tumpukan bunga yang ada di hadapan nya, dia mengambil satu demi satu bunga itu dan merangkai nya menjadi rangkaian bunga yang sangat cantik,

Ya, Hinata bekerja di toko bunga milik sahabat nya yaitu yamanaka ino, karena hanya ino lah yang mau menerima hinata untuk bekerja, meski hinata kini berubah menjadi seseorang yang dingin dan pendiam, bahkan penampilan nya kini berubah menjadi acak-acakan, mirip seperti zombi,

"Hinata, tangan mu berdarah lagi, lihat lah..!"Ino menarik tangan hinata yang berdarah akubat tergores pisau saat memotong tangkai bunga

"sudah ku bilang kan, jangan memakai pisau saat memotong tangkai bunga, kenapa kau selalu saja bandel,, " grutu ino

Hinata hanya tersenyum hambar sambil menatap darah yang keluar dari jemari nya,"dulu, dia selalu melarangku menyentuh pisau, karena aku selalu ceroboh,, setiap kali jari ku terkena pisau dia akan datang dan memarahi ku,..!" tutur Hinata

Ino tau siapa yang tengah di bicarakan oleh hinata, dia hanya bisa diam dan mendengarkan sambil membalut luka hinata,

"tapi kini, berulang kali aku memainkan pisau bahkan hampir memutuskan nadi ku, dia tak juga datang,, aku ingin dia datang dan memarahiku seperti dulu,, hiks,, naruto.. aku ingin kau memarahi ku lagi karena kecerobohan ku,,! Hiks,," hinata menunduk bulir-bulir air mata menetes di mata nya,

"sadarlah hinata, Naruto sudah-,,"

"tidak,,,, Naruto blum meninggal,, dia janji padaku dia akan pulang, hiks,, dia bukan naruto..!" hinata menepis tangan ino dan beranjak dari sana,

"kenapa semua orang selalu beranggapan naruto sudah meninggal,, hiks,, naruto-kun belum meninggal,, hiks,, aku percaya itu..!" hinata mengusap air mata nya meski percumah saja,karena air mata itu terus mengalir dari mata nya

Hinata berlari pulang menuju apartemen nya dengan airmata yang masih melekat di mata nya, semua orang menatap nya dengan tatapan kasihan, semua tetangga hinata tau apa yang terjadi pada hinata, bahkan mereka beranggapan hinata sudah gila semenjak di tinggal olah naruto,

Kini, hinata meringkuk sendiri di kamar nya yang gelap dan berantakan, dia memeluk foto naruto sambil sesekali berucap "aku akan tetap menunggu kepulangan mu naruto, karena aku mencintaimu..!" hinata terus menangis sampai dia lelah dan terlelap menuju alam mimpi,

.

.

.

**~vinara 28~**

.

.

.

"Hari ini tepat 5 tahun 10 bulan 28 hari aku menunggu kepulangan Naruto," Hinata mencoret tanggal hari ini dengan tinta warna merah nya "aku akan tetap menunggu meski harus menunggu seribu tahun lama nya, karena itu janjiku pada mu naruto,," hinata tersenyum hambar melihat bingkaian foto yang tergantung di dinding dekat kalender nya,

Foto yang setiap hari di lihat nya saat pagi dan malam hari, saat membuka mata dan sebelum menutup mata,

Hinata melangkah keluar apartemen nya untuk berangkat bekerja,, perlahan dia membuka kenop pintu nya dan membuka nya lebar, menampakan sesuatu yang membuat nya sangat terkejut

"..."

Hening

"..."

Hinata menatap seseorang yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu apartemen nya dengan tatapan tidak percaya, menatap seorang pria dengan rambut blonde kulit tan dan senyuman lebar nya yang begitu khas

"tadaima...!" tutur nya penuh dengan keceriaan

Hinata hanya terdiam melihat orang itu, dia mematung dengan tatapan tak percaya,

"kau kenapa hinata-chan..?" tanya pria itu,

"Naruto-kun..?"

Tes, setetes air mata mengalir di pipi nya, "apa ini mimpi..?" gumang nya masih tidak percaya "apa ini nyata..?" "apa benar ini dirimu..?"

"ini bukan mimpi,,!" jawab nya sambil merentangkan tangan

"Naruto-kun..?" hinata segera menghambur ke arah Naruto dan segera memeluk nya dengan erat, menumpahkan segala kerinduan nya dan menumpahkan semua emosi nya

"hiks,, Naruto-kun kemana saja,, hiks,, aku sangat merindukan mu.. kenapa, hiks,, kenapa Naruto-kun baru datang, hiks.. kenapa baru pulang,, hiks,,"

Naruto mengusap air mata hinata dan menatap nya dengan tatapan yang lembut, "jangan menangis lagi hinata-chan, tersenyum lah, karena aku sudah pulang..!"

Hinata mengangguk dan tersenyum bahagia "okaeri naruto-kun" gumang hinata dan kembali memeluk nya,

"jangan menangis,,,! Jangan menangis lagi hinata-chan,, aku sudah pulang, aku sudah menepati janjiku,, jadi jangan menangis lagi..!" bisik nya di telinga hinata

Hinata mengangguk dan mengusap airmata nya secara kasar,

"aku mohon jangan pergi lagi naruto-kun, tetaplah di sini, tetap lah di sisi ku," pinta hinata

"aku akan tetap berada di sisi mu, di mana pun kau brada, " naruto membelai lembut rambut hinata,

"janji..?"

Naruto hanya membalas dengan senyuman,

"hooaammzz,, apa ada makanan di rumah..? aku sangat lapar sekali,,!" Naruto masuk keapartemen nya dan melihat keadaan apartemen nya saat ini yang begitu berantakan,

"ternyata kau sudah berubah menjadi pemalas,,!" sindir nya melirik ke arah hinata,

Naruto berjalan ke arah dapur dan melihat meja makan nya yang ternyata tidak ada apa-apa, dia beralih membuka lemari es nya, tapi hanya ada air putih di dalam nya..

"apa kau tidak pernah makan hinata-chan, kenapa tidak ada makanan di rumah..?" tanya naruto sambil mencari sesuatu yang bisa di makan,

"em,, itu,,, tentu saja aku makan, " hinata menunduk sambil memainkan jari nya

Naruto melirik lemari yang ada di dapur, dia beranjak dan membuka pintu lemari itu,,

Perlahan bbir naruto tertarik ke atas,, tersenyum nanar dan bergetar,, kepalanya tertunduk sambil menahan tangis, dia tidak percaya apa yang dia lihat saat ini,

"Hinata-chan,, apa selama ini kau hanya makan ramen..?" gumang nya dan mengambil satu cup ramen instan yang ada di lemari dapur

Hinata hanya menunduk,, perlahan dan ragu hinata mengangguk, "karena itu adalah makanan kesukaan naruto-kun,,!"

Naruto memalingkan wajah nya dan menggigit bibir bawah nya menahan tangis "selama 5 tahun..?" naruto menutup matanya menahan air mata nya keluar,, 'hinata, kenapa kau menyiksa dirimu seperti ini' naruto menghela nafas dan berbalik menatap hinata dengan senyuman manis nya,,

Naruto berjalan ke arah hinata dan tersenyum lebar sambil mengusap pucuk rambut hinata,, hinata tersenyum simpul melihat senyuman naruto, "kalow begitu, sebaiknya kita belanja sayuran,,! Karena aku mau hinata makan sayuran, bukan ramen..!"

Hinata mengangguk "iya, aku akan makan sayur, karena sekarang ada naruto-kun,,!"

"tapi sebelum berbelanja, sebaiknya kamu mandi dulu dan menyisir rambut mu, aku ingin melihat kekasihku yang cantik dan manis seperti dulu,!"

"eh..?" hinata sadar akan penampilan nya segera dia berlari menuju kamar nya

Hinata menatap pantulan diri nya di depan cermin, melihat seseorang yang sangat brantakan seperti tidak pernah di urus selama bertahun-tahun "bodoh" gumang nya sambil memukuli kepalanya

"bodoh, kalau aku tau naruto-kun akan pulang, seharusnya aku berdandan tadi..!" Hinata menggerutu tapi senym nya masih melekat di bibir nya,, "naruto-kun, aku tau, pasti kamu akan datang,,!" tutur nya girang

Sementara itu Naruto tengah terduduk di sofa ruang tamu, mata nya menyusuri setiap jengkal keadaan apartemen nya, perlahan air mata Naruto kluar dari sudut mata nya, "bodoh, kau bodoh hinata, kau terlalu bodoh karena terus menunggu ku,!" naruto menopang kepalanya dengan kedua tangan nya sambil terus menangis "seharusnya kau melupakan ku dan menjalani hidup yang layak sebagai manusia,,! Kenapa kau menyiksa diri mu sendiri..!"

"Naruto-kun..!" pekik hinata manja dengan senyuman yang merekah di bibir nya

Cepat-cepat naruto menghapus air mata nya dan berbalik menatap hinata dengan senyuman

"kau sudah siap..?" tanya naruto, dia menatap hinata dengan tatapan bahagia, karena kini Hinata telah berubah menjadi Hinata yang ia kenal,

"uhm" Hinata mengangguk

"baiklah, ayo kita berangkat..!" teriak nya penuh semangat dan langsung menggandeng tangan hinata,

.

.

.

**~vinara 28~**

.

.

.

"Naruto-kun,, kenapa banyak sekali sayuran yang kau beli..!" grutu Hinata melihat belanjaan yang di beli naruto

Naruto masih sibuk menyusun berbagai sayuran dan buah-buahan itu ke dalam lemari es, "karena aku mau kamu makan sayuran tiap hari, dan jangan lagi makan ramen, ramen tidak baik untuk kesehatan mu..!"naruto beralih menatap hinata,

"lihat lah, tubuh mu begitu kurus karena terus makan ramen selama 5 tahun,,!"

"itu karena,, aku sangat merindukan mu, hanya dengan makan ramen aku bisa mengingat senyum naruto-kun,! Meski aku harus memakan nya dengan air mata..!"

Naruto terhenti sejenak dan menghela nafas, "hinata-chan, berjanjilah padaku untuk tidak lagi memakan ramen..!" berbalik dan menatp hinata sambil mengulurkan jari kelingking nya

"tapi naruto-kun juga harus berjanji akan ada di sisi ku selama nya..!" tutur hinata dan mengulurkan jari kelingking nya juga

Naruto terdiam dan befikir sejenak "aku akan selalu bersama mu hinata, meski kau tak melihatku, aku akan ada dan terus tinggal di hati mu, karena aku mencintai mu..!" naruto tersenyum manis dan menautkan jari klingking mereka,

.

.

.** ~vinara 28~**

.

.

.

_(Hinata POV)_

.

Aku masih tidak percaya apa yang ku lihat saat ini, naruto-kun ada di hadapan ku, memeluk ku erat dan terpejam di samping ku, jika ini mimpi, aku tidak ingin terbangun dalam mimpi ini, karena mimpi ini terlalu nyata dan kenyataan ini bagaikan mimpi,

Hari ini aku benar-benar di buat bahagia karenanya, naruto-kun sangat memperhatikan ku hari ini, mulai dari menyiapkan ku makanan, membereskan apartemen, dan mengingat kembali memori kita dulu saat memberesi album foto,

Aku menatap wajah nya dengan seksama melihat senyum nya dan melihat wajah manis nya saat tertidur, tangan ku mencoba untuk menyentuh pipi nya, mencoba untuk meyakin kan ku pakah ini benar-benar nyata, "naruto-kun" gumang ku lirih,

Mata shafir itu terbuka dan menatap ku lembut, "belum tidur..?" tanya nya,

Aku menggeleng pelan dan membelai pipi nya, "aku masih ingin menatap wajah mu,!"

"tapi apa kau tidak mengantuk..?" tanya nya lagi,

Aku menggeleng sekali lagi, "aku tidak mau tidur, aku takut.. aku takut jika aku tertidur, aku akan kehilangan mu lagi, aku tidak ingin kebahagiaan ini menghilang saat aku tertidur,!" aku membenamkan wajah ku kedalam dada naruto

Aku merasakan naruto mengeratkan pelukan nya dan tubuh nya sedikit bergetar, aku tau dia sedang menahan tangis nya, "tidur lah,,! Aku mohon,,!" bisik nya di telingaku, dan membelai rambut ku

Samar-samar aku mendengar naruto menyenandungkan sebuah lagu, lagu yang sering dia nyanyikan untuk ku, lagu kenangan kita bersama... perlahan kesadaran ku mulai menguap, mataku tertutup secara perlahan, lagu yang di nyanyikan naruto bagaikan hipnotis bagi ku,,

.

_(end Hinata POV)_

.

"Maaf hinata-chan" gumang naruto

.

.

.

**~vinara 28~**

.

.

.

Perlahan kelopak mata indah itu terbuka menampakan pandangan kosong pada satu tempat, "Naruto-kun" gumang nya pelan,

DEG

Kesadaran nya kini mulai terkumpul, hinata menoleh ke arah tempat naruto tadi telelap, tapi ternyata tempat itu kosong, "hiks,, naruto"

Hinata melihat ke arah jam yang ternyata masih menunjukan pukul 11:30 malam

Dengan cepat hinata berdiri dan mencari keberadaan naruto, berlari menyusuri seluruh ruangan apartemen nya,, "hiks,, naruto..! jangan pergi naruto-kun,,, aku mohon..!" mata nya menyusuri semua tempat-tempat apartemen nya,, tapi hasil nya,

Naruto kini telah pergi,,

"ternyata yang ku takutkan ini benar,, semua ini hanya mimpi,,! Hiks,, Naruto-kun..!" teriak hinata frustasi,, tapi seketika teriakan nya tertahan saat melihat kertas catatan yang tertempel di pintu lemari es,

_'Aku ada di atap sekarang'_

Dengan cepet hinata berlari menuju atap apartemen nya,, senyum nya merekah saat melihat seorang pria yang tengah berdiri sambil menikmati udara malam,,

Hinata memeluk erat naruto dari belakang, "aku kira kau akan pergi,, aku kira ini semua hanya mimpi,, aku kira aku tidak akan melihat mu lagi,, hiks,, aku kira,, hiks,,, naruto-kun,, hiks,, akan benar-benar meninggalkan ku,, hiks..!"

Naruto membalik tubuh nya dan membalas pelukan Hinata, "berhentilah menangis hinata..! sadarlah, aku tidak akan bisa menghapus air mata mu lagi..!"

Hinata menatap mata Naruto "kenapa..?" tanya nya bingung

Ssadarlah Hinata, kita hidup dalam dunia yang berbeda, jadi berhentilah memikirkan ku,berhentilah menangis karena aku, dan coba lah untuk melupakan ku..!" tutur naruto dan mengusap airmata yang mengalir deras di wajah hinata

Hinata enggeleng pelan, " tidak-naruto-kun, aku tidak akan menangis lagi,, aku janji, hiks,, aku tidak akan menangis lagi, tapi aku mohon, jangan pergi,, aku mohon,, jangan pergi lagi..! hiks,, naruto-kun jangan pergi..!" hinata memeluk naruto sangat erat dia benar-benar tidak mau kehilangan naruto

Setetes air mata mengalir di pipi tan naruto, dia menggigit bibir bawah nya untuk menahan tangis nya,, dan mendorong tubuh Hinata dengan kasar agar menjauh dari nya,, "SADARLAH HINATA...! AKU SUDAH MATI...!" teriak Naruto "aku sudah mati,, dunia kita sudah berbeda, jadi berhentilah menyiksa diri mu, lupakan aku,, hiks..! lupakan aku hinata..!"

"TIDAK,,, tidak Naruto-kun, aku tidak akan pernah melupakan mu, kau segalanya bagi ku,, aku tidak akan pernah melupakan mu,, hiks,, jadi kau mohon,, hiks,, tetap lah disini,, hiks,, tetap lah bersama ku,, hiks,, tetap lah di sisi ku,,..!"

Naruto menunduk "Hinata, apa kau benar-benar mencintai ku..?" tanya nya dan menatap hiata sendu

"iya,, aku mencintaimu naruto-kun, hiks,, aku sangat mencintaimu..!" hinata mengangguk cepat,

"relakan lah aku pergi..!"

"..." Hinata terdiam menatap Naruto

"relakan aku pergi, dunia ku, bukan lagi di sini..! jadi lupakan lah aku..!"

Hinata mendekati naruto dan memeluk nya, "hiks,, Naruto-kun mau pergi,, hiks,, apa Naruto-kun akan meninggalkan ku sendiri di sini,,! Hiks,, bawa aku juga.. hiks,, aku mohon,, aku tidak mau sendiri di sini,, aku ingin bersama Naruto,,, hiks,, aku mohon,, bawa aku pergi dengan mu,, pergi ke dalam dunia mu,, "

"Aaagghhrrr,,," naruto berteriak frustasi,, "aku tidak bisa hidup tenang di alamku, jika kau terus begini hinata,, hiks,,, relakan lah aku pergi,,, jika kau tidak ingin menyiksaku,, aku mohon,, relakan lah aku pergi,,"

Ttapi Naruto-kun,, aku tidak bisa,, aku sangat mencintaimu,, aku tidak bisa melupakan mu..!"

Naruto mendorong bahu Hinata pelan,, "lihatlah aku,, aku sangat tersiksa hinata,, aku sangat tersiksa selama ini,, rasa nya sakit,, sakit sekali,, rasanya teramat sakit saat mendengar mu menangis,, aku tidak bisa beristirahan dengan tenang jika kau terus begini,,!"

"hiks,," hinata menutup mulut nya dan menahan geraman nya,

"jika kau mencintaiku, lupakan lah cinta ini, lupakan lah semuanya,, hiduplah ayak nya manusia, dan berhentilah menangis,,!" tutur naruto dan tersenyum manis, sambil mengusap airmata nya

"tapi Naruto-kun, "

"suuuttt,, kau bisa, kau bisa melakukan nya,, kau pasti bisa..!" Naruto menggenggam jemari hinata, mata nya menatap ke arah jari manis nya, perlahan naruto melepas cincin yang di kenakan Hinata

"Naruto-kun, apa yang kau lakukan,, aku mohon jangan,,"

Naruto hanya terdiam, dia juga melepaskan cincin yang di pakai nya,, kedua cincin itu kini ada di genggaman Naruto,, "maaf Hinata, tapi inilah takdir kita..!" Naruto melemparkan kedua cincin itu, melemparnya ke tempat yang sangat jauh

"tidak Naruto-kun,, jangan buang cincin itu..!" Hinata memukul dada Naruto,

Naruto tersenyum dan memeluk Hinata lagi, pelukan yang sangat erat, "cincin itu tidak berarti, begitu juga dengan cinta kita, sekuat apapun ikatan cinta kita, jika takdir berkata lain, maka semua nya percumah, jadi aku mohon, lupakan lah aku, jalani hidup mu, jangan lagi makan ramen, ramen tidak baik untuk mu, jangan ceroboh lagi, jangan menghitung hari lagi, dan jangan menangis lagi, jika takdir menentukan kita untuk bersama, aku yakin kita akan bersatu lagi..!"

"hiks,, Naruto"

"berjanjilah padaku, kau tidak akan menangis lagi..!"

Dengan ragu Hinata menjawab permintaan Naruto dengan anggukan,

Naruto menarik dagu Hinata agar menatap mata nya "aku sudah menepati janji ku pada mu yaitu puang ke rumah, jadi kau juga harus menepati janji mu, yaitu melupakan ku,,!"

Hinata merasakan tangan Naruto mulai dingin, "hiks,, iya,, hiks,, aku akan melupakan Naruto-kun, meski harus membutuhkan waktu seribu tahun,,"

Perlahan wajah Naruto dan hinata mulai mendekat

Cup..

Satu kecupan manis naruto berikan pada Hinata, ciuman perpisahan untuk kedua kali nya,

Ciuman yang di dasari dengan cinta dan kasih sayang, ciuman yang sangat berkesan bagi kedua mahluk bedda dunia sekarang ini,

Perlahan hinata merasakan tubuh Naruto semakin ringan dan transparan "hiks,, Naruto-kun" hinata menatap tubuh Naruto yang melayang ke lagit tubuh yang semakin lama semakin samar untuk di lihat

"sSelamat tinggal Hinata-chan" tubuh transparan itu kini telah lenyap bersamaan dengan hembusan angin,,

"Selamat tinggal Naruto-kun" gumang Hinata, berusaha untuk tegar, "selamat tinggal cinta pertama ku..!"

.

.

.

**~vinara 28~**

.

.

.

Mata lavender itu mengerja berusaha untuk mengumpulkan kesadaran nya, terbayang dengan jelas apa yang terjadi tadi malam,, Hinata hanya bisa menghela nafas, dan turun dari ranjang nya

Berjalan menuju ke arah kalender dan mengambil pulpen berwarna hitam, "hari ini, adalah hari pertama aku melupakan Naruto-kun,!" Hinata mencoret tanggal hari ini dengan tinta hitam, berbeda dengan hari-hari sebelum nya yang biasa nya ia coret dengan tinta berwarna merah

Hinata menatap foto Naruto yang dia pajang dekat kalender, tangan nya meraba wajah Naruto "aku akan menepati janjiku, karena aku mencintai mu, aku akan mencoba untuk melupakan mu meski membutuhkan waktu seribu tahun lama nya..!"

Hinata mencopot foto naruto dan di letakan nya ke dalam box, semua barang-barang naruto pun kini telah rapih berada di dalam tempat penyimpanan, tempat penyimpanan yang mungkin tidak akan di buka oleh Hinata selama nya,

"Hari baru untuk mu..!" tutur hinata sebelum melangkah keluar apartemen nya, memulai hari baru nya dengan senyuman

Sekelibat bayangan transparan memperhatikan hinata, "terimakasih Hinata, dan selamat tinggal,"

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

* * *

-_-" apakah ff ini bisa di bilang sedih..? (_ _")

Yah ini lah fanfic hurt pertama ku, walaupun sangat aneh dan tidak sedih sama-sekali,, (gx sedih tapi koq ngetik sambil mewek) :p

Masih sudi kah para reader memberikan jejak dengan berupa **REVIEW,,,**

**REVIEW,,,, PLEASEEE,,,,,,!** (pupy eyes no jutsu)

^^ REVIEW,, REVIEW,,


End file.
